Come Home
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Rin Matsuoka yang ia temukan saat itu bukanlah Rin Matsuoka yang ia kenal, tetapi tetap saja, dia adalah Rin Matsuoka dalam hatinya. / gaje, alay, ide selewat, serba salah. Sorry..


**Disclaimer: Free belongs to KyoAni. I own nothing.**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typos, RinHaru, drabble, ide selewat sebelum bikin R18, alay karena dibuat sekitar 15 menit /dor**

**Dedicated to all RinHaru shipper di TL dan FFN o/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Terakhir, kau bilang akan pergi. Terakhir, kukira aku akan mati dengan kerinduan. Saat itu, kau berkata padaku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat. Saat itu, kau tersenyum bersamaku sambil merangkul bahuku. Kau bilang, hal yang kita lakukan berempat saat itu romantis sekali. Saat itu, kau tersenyum riang seperti biasa. Saat itu, kau berjanji akan segera kembali.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Mana senyummu? Mana janjimu? Kenapa kau tak kembali padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya... kau sembunyikan dariku?

* * *

Terakhir, kau memintaku untuk tidak pergi. Terakhir, kukira aku tak akan bertahan sendirian. Saat itu, kau menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran, terpesona, dan sedih. Saat itu, kau menolak menatapku walau kurangkul bahumu. Kau bilang, kau menanggapi kata-kataku sambil seperti ingin menangis. Saat itu, kau menjadi lebih diam dari biasa. Saat itu, kau berjanji tak akan berubah.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Mana tatapan kerinduanmu? Mana janjimu? Kenapa kau tak mencariku? Apa yang sebenarnya... kau pikirkan tentangku?

* * *

Haruka Nanase keluar dari permukaan air. Seperti dugaannya, Makoto telah ada disampingnya. Mengulurkan tangan dan menyambutnya. "Lagi-lagi, ya, Haru-_chan_?"

"Berisik," Haruka menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahnya dan meraih tangan Makoto. "Kau sendiri, lagi-lagi menungguku."

"Habis, cuma Haru-_chan_ yang bisa kuajak~" Makoto tertawa.

"Terserah." Rin keluar dari _bath tub_ dan bersiap-siap sekolah.

* * *

Haruka duduk termenung di bawah pohon yang rindang. Rasanya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sehari lalu. Apa yang ditemuinya benar-benar berbeda dari harapannya. Rin Matsuoka yang ditemuinya berbeda dari yang ia kenal. Bukan lagi Rin Matsuoka yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa riang. Bukan lagi Rin Matsuoka yang mengatakan sampai jumpa dengan senyuman. Bukan lagi Rin Matsuoka yang ada di ingatannya.

Tapi tetap saja ia adalah Rin Matsuoka yang ada di hatinya.

Haruka membuka botol minumnya dan meneguk isinya. Entah kenapa, walau hanya air putih, rasa pahit menjalari lidahnya. Apa karena pertemuan kemarin?

* * *

Rin melemparkan kaleng kosong yang telah ia remukkan ke dalam tempat sampah, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Mengutuk hal yang terjadi kemarin. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan apa yang kemarin telah ia lakukan. Pertemuan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"... Sialan..." rutuknya. "... Harusnya... tidak seperti ini..."

"Rin?" Rin tersentak kaget begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan menangkap sosok Nagisa berdiri di sampingnya. Rin mengucek matanya tidak percaya.

"Na... Nagisa?!"

"Tentu saja," Nagisa tertawa. "Apa kabar, Rin? Kupikir pertemuan kemarin tidak terlalu baik, hm?"

Rin melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "... Kau tahu..."

"Tentu aku tahu," Nagisa tersenyum. "Aku juga ada di sana, tahu. Tak cuma Haruka yang ada di sana." Rin diam tak menanggapi. Nagisa membungkuk, menatap Rin lekat. "Jadi, apa maksud sikapmu kemarin?"

Rin mendecak kesal. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Nagisa mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh lengan Rin. "Katakanlah, Rin..."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Rin menarik tangannya kesal. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

Nagisa terdiam kaget, namun sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Aku mengerti, Rin, aku akan kembali," ujarnya. "Tapi coba katakan sejujurnya pada Haruka. Asal kau tahu, dia terus menerus menunggumu sampai rasanya ingin bunuh diri, lho."

Rin terdiam, menatap punggung Nagisa sampai yang diperhatikan menghilang ditelan jarak.

... Apa... dia serius...?

Rin menutup matanya, tertawa miris. "Haa, bodoh sekali dia menungguku... padahal dua orang itu selalu bersamanya..."

_"Dia terus menunggumu sampai rasanya ingin bunuh diri, lho,"_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di otaknya, memberikannya sedikit harapan. Tapi, sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak ia pergi, apakah Haruka Nanase benar-benar masih mengingatnya? Apakah Haruka Nanase yang terus memenuhi hatinya masih menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya?

Semoga...

Rin membuka matanya, mendongak menatap langit. Bukannya tak mungkin harapan itu ada, jadi, kenapa tak mencobanya? Rin menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat, meredam gemetar di tangannya. "Baiklah..." ujarnya. "... Akan kucoba..."

* * *

Haruka melangkah gontai. Hari ini dia sendirian. Nagisa tiba-tiba mengajak Makoto pergi entah kemana dan membuatnya terpaksa pulang sendirian. "Sialan mereka," rutuk Haruka. "Pokoknya begitu sampai di rumah aku ingin menyelam di _bath tub _saja..."

"Yo."

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Matanya terbelalak. Haruka mengucek matanya, menatap sosok di hadapannya tak percaya. Tapi... rambut itu, wajah itu, senyum itu... kembali lagi sejak bertahun-tahun berlalu.

"... Rin...?"

"Kau mengingatku," Rin tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Haruka, sementara Haruka menatapnya sengit dan melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Untuk apa?" tanya Haruka kesal. "Kau membenciku, kan? Tampak sekali kemarin kau membenciku. Jadi, pergi saja."

"Kata siapa?" Rin menangkap tangan Haruka dan dengan sigap menarik Haruka ke dalam pelukannya. Haruka tersentak kaget, tetapi tak mampu mendorongnya. "Kata siapa aku membencimu?"

"... Ta... tapi... kemarin..." Haruka mulai tergagap. Wajahnya terasa panas, pasti warnanya sudah merah padam. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Kau tampak tidak suka..."

"Kau tak tahu kata cemburu?" tanya Rin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bertahun-tahun aku pergi darimu sambil berharap kau tetap mengingatku, dan saat aku menemukanmu, reaksimu tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Kukira kau sudah melupakanku."

"... Mana mungkin aku lupa..."

"Kalau pun lupa, aku akan memaksamu mengingat," Rin melepas pelukannya dan menarik dagu Haruka sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Haruka terbelalak kaget, tapi ia tak membenci Rin, jadi ia tak melepaskan ciuman itu. "Karena hiu akan menangkap mangsanya apapun yang terjadi, bukan?" ujar Rin sementara matanya menatap Haruka lekat-lekat, seperti mengikatnya. Haruka terdiam.

"Be... berisik..."

"Ayolah, Haruka, kau pikir untuk apa aku berenang dari Australia sampai ke Jepang? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Berenang...?"

"Aku bercanda," Rin mengecup kening Haruka hangat. "Tapi aku tak bercanda soal ingin bertemu denganmu seorang."

Haruka terdiam. Sikap ini... sikap Rin Matsuoka yang selama ini dirindukannya telah kembali. Kembali menjadi Rin Matsuoka dengan senyum manisnya. Kembali menjadi Rin Matsuoka yang terus mengejarnya. Kembali menjadi Rin Matsuoka yang terus menetap di hati dan ingatannya.

"... Aku mencintaimu, Rin..." bisik Haruka. Rin tersenyum.

"... Aku juga..."

**_- Fin -_**


End file.
